Unrequited Love
by DarkRavenWriter
Summary: Alexandra, an abused 18 year old has come to stay with the Waynes. now three years later, shes become a part of the Batman team...and is maybe something more to Dick aka Nightwing
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited love

Disclaimer: ok, yah know what? u cant sue me, cuz im feesing up that i dont own Dick, Bruce, Gotham City or the entire Batman story. but stay the heck away from Alexa, Snowdrift, and the bookstore. CUZ THEYRE ALL MINE laughs evily pls do enjoy tho.

Chapter 1: Hiding

Dick and Alexandra were strolling down a sidewalk in downtown Gotham City behind Bruce who was walking Alexa's white German shepherd Snowdrift. Dick took her hand and started gently pulling her towards the doorway of the nearby bookstore.

"Mr. Wayne, we're gonna go look for some books." Alexa shouted.

Bruce raised his hand in acknowledgement as he continued on. Dick continued to pull her into Engle's bookstore; Alexa followed silently without resisting. Once inside she was led to a quiet corner where all the law books were on display. After glancing around for any unsuspecting visitors, she plopped down ungracefully on a comfortable shag rug. Dick gracefully sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She raised her head questioningly.

"You know, we've been going on like this for six months. Don't you think Bruce suspects something yet?" she asked.

"Not really. When we went out after The Riddler, this was when you sprained your ankle; he didn't bring it up at all. So…, I don't know."

Alexa sighed softly, sinking into the warmth that surrounded her lover. Dick snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, kissing softly over her tan complexion. His hand ran absentmindedly through her long, sandy blonde hair.

After sitting contently for several minutes, they both got up and walked around the shelves. Dick picked up a book on martial arts, while Alexa grabbed a romance novel. They met up again in the checkout line, and after purchasing their books, went off to find Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY i got my first review! thank you so much heres chapter 2 for yah... oh yah.. diclamer... i wish i owned batman. but i dont...sniffle ill just be happy with aleka

Enjoy

Chapter 2: The Hidden Haven

They finally found Bruce sitting on the bench in front of the Founders of Gotham Fountain. He was watching Snowdrift run around, chasing squirrels up the trees. When he saw the two of them coming, he slid over to one side making room for them. Dick sat down on the opposite end of the bench and beckoned for Alexa to join them.

"No thanks. I'm gonna take a quick jog." She quickly stripped off her jacket and top shirt to reveal a thin running shirt and laid the discarded clothes between the two men she considered her only family. Well, there was Alfred, the family butler, but he was more of a grandfatherly figure. She whistled Snowdrift over and clipped on her leash. After glancing at Dick, she set off at a fast jog, Snowdrift trailing slightly before gaining the lead.

"No wonder that dog is so damn skinny!" Dick mumbled. But he continued to watch her jog off, wishing he had the same amount of endurance to keep up with her. The "short jogs" she took always ended as heavy runs that went over a five mile course. He knew the whole course would take her about 20 minutes so he pulled out the romance novel she had chosen and began to read it. Whenever they bought books together, they always picked books out for the other person. It was just one of their stupid little traditions but they liked to do it anyway. They always seemed to find the perfect book for each other. This one just so happened to be by his favorite author, Ann Radcliffe, so he sat there quietly mesmerized by the unfolding plot until Bruce interrupted the spell he was caught up in.

"You know, you two really are bad at hiding your feelings for each other." Dick looked up from his book, all color draining from his face. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. "You know, I've known you since you were 14, that's almost ten years. I can tell when something is going on. He smiled "Plus I have little eyes and ears everywhere." His smile dropped as he turned his ice blue gaze away from the fountain and onto Dick. "But my question is, if you've know me that long, why would you try to hide something like that from me?"

"It was Alexandra's idea. Since…. Well she isn't really part of the family, like I am…. She says she only feels like a guest. And she didn't want you to know because she's allowed to stay at the house rent free.

"But she works for us at night!"

"She knows that!" he paused for a moment "She just…she just didn't think you would approve."

Bruce glanced up and saw Alexandra following Snowdrift. They were coming around a bend ahead in the path. "You two were always sneaking away I was starting to suspect something anyway. It just disappoints me that even after she has been living with us for 3 years she hasn't learned to trust me."

"Well she did have a rough life before she came to us."

"True. If it will make you feel better, you don't have to tell her we had this talk." He sighed as his beeper went off. He turned to Alexa who was just reaching the bench. "Alexandra, I have an emergency at work, I should be home by dinner. Please make sure to tell Alfred." With that he jogged down the path to the park exit where he promptly caught a taxi.

Once the taxi was well out of sight, Alexa turned to face Dick and started pulling him off the bench. "Come on I have to show this place to you!"

"Wait a second" he picked up her clothes and put them in the bag with the books. "Where are we going?'

"It's a surprise!" When he still didn't move she got frustrated "You're just going to have to trust me ok?"

Giving in, he followed her until the reached a patch of woods in the center of the park. There she grinned mischievously at him before ducking onto an overgrow trail that looked like it hadn't been used in years. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. It's so beautiful. You can hardly tell it was manmade." Without warning, she stopped and covered his eyes before proceeding to lead him into a clearing. "Ta da!"She pulled her hand away from his eyes.

What came in to his mind next was breathtaking. In front of him was a 16 foot waterfall surrounded by moss, ivy, and ferns that splashed into a pond so clear they could see the little minnows swimming around it. Dick was lost for words. "But…what ...how...when?"

Alexa giggled softly. "Do you want to go swimming?'

"Ummm, sure"

"Ok then." She pulled off her sweat soaked clothing till all that was left on her was her bra and underwear, revealing an evenly tanned and muscular body for the two seconds it was above water. She popped back up a few feet away. "Come on! Are you scared of the water or something?

"Wha? Oh." Dick stripped down to his red plaid boxers and dove in after her. Before he reached her, Alexa dove under and disappeared. "You like tormenting me, don't you?" he dove under and swam over to where her feet were and gently pulled her under with him. They popped up from the water in a small cavity behind the waterfall.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" she clasped her arms around Dick's extremely muscular middle. He began to wipe down her body, removing all sweaty residues from her body. Then, cupping his hands, he filled them with water and spilled it over her hair and began detangling it. After that he braided it and put it in a knot on the top of her head.

Alexa was still holding onto Dick, cherishing the moment. He began to lightly kiss the crook of her neck. She held him closer, running her hands through his hair. He started working his way up her neck. When he reached her mouth, he nibbled her lips playfully before sliding his tongue in. They lay there together, exchanging passionate kisses, trying to be as close as possible to each other cherishing the moments of peace, until the light was low. Together, they swam back to shore, got dressed and headed home.


End file.
